


Quite of Interest

by Milight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon Related, Future, Gen, Hope vs. Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milight/pseuds/Milight
Summary: After deciding he would want to help the opposite side of the Future Foundation, Makoto Naegi talks and tries to convince his first-ever meeting with the Remnant of Despair.
Relationships: Class 78 & Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru & Naegi Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Quite of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a scene about how Naegi motivated Kamukura to start the plan of going to Jabberwock island and thus, Super Danganronpa 2. I watched the anime and just thought what had happened between them at the time.

He doesn’t know what he was supposed to do here. He really wished he could’ve written some sort of hope speech beforehand. 

If he could recall everything that’s happened earlier, he was sure he and his friends have been assigned by a rescue mission outside the vicinage of the Future Foundation. Apparently, some of their comrades were missing from the streets being feasted with people of Monokuma’s heads on them. As part of the branch 14th division, they were responsible for searching through cities for lost innocents and soldiers. Unfortunately, just for Naegi, the class 78 survivors were occasionally needed if serious trouble arises since they have only escaped the hellish nightmare of the Killing Game just a few months ago, and the large part of being inexperienced. While Togami and Kirigiri were -at most- capable among the group, the Division Heads decided they should stay for long and develop the familiarity of the purpose of their organization to avoid suspicions of them having the possibility of being Despairs themselves. That until Munakata had decided they would be doing rescue operations to prove their loyalty. At the least, they wouldn’t bored so much out of paperwork.

When their routines of rescuing every non-Despaired citizens, Naegi embarked himself on his own mission. Being the Future Foundation’s ideals were a little one-sided more than anything about the Remnants of Despair, he wants to be both sides together. He knew these were the people who had instigated the spread of despair and had caused great chaos and destruction. The more he sees the world was today every time he wakes up, the more he feared the remnants would be past changing. _She_ somehow made them be her supposed... _disciples_ to continue her will to keep wreaking havoc worldwide. At first, it scared him, that as much as he also had known from the files they received about them were just students just a year older from Hope’s Peak. He was wishing a false hope when the Division Heads hardly gave any empathy for the students who were just in Enoshima’s despaired influence, and he can understand that, a lot. Hence, at the time, he ignored the proposal and went on to continue to help the organization.

Despite that, the crazed idea is always nagging him. It was craving and clinging to reach his attention. Naegi was troubled throughout the whole week about it, scanning distantly from the files of Class 77. He tried asking for his friends’ advice, but each of them said the same thing: “They’re the Ultimate Despairs as much as Enoshima. They are beyond past recovery.” with some comments about guilt-tripping him since, of course, the remnants killed thousands of all men, women, and even children. They have no limits, taking into account their talents.

It all decided when he read through the class pictures of the former students that are now in despair, and they all looked very happy. A child-like, fuzzy feeling bloomed inside his chest as he went on to see more of the pictures of each of them going into events such as the fireworks display, Christmas, and stargazing. They are all just students, children deep down. They might be hurting and buried in there just to _enjoy_ the feeling of hopelessness. There was a possibility they didn’t want this to happen to themselves. Maybe, something inside that’s desperate to get out, is always trapped and hoping for someone to help them release it. 

His mind and heart both have the same goal now, the jumbled mess choosing between Future Foundation or Remnants of Despair had dissipated. 

Therefore, he asked for more information about the Ultimate Despairs on Kirigiri and a few from Togami, and initiated an operation to save the students of Class 77. It was a risky choice to begin with, since innocents had died from the Remnants’ hands, but he believed he could get through to them without the expense of his life being murdered. Although, there were some disadvantages to the plan, and that was about the Division Heads knowing what he was secretly carrying out. His friends weren’t up to his decision as he expected, but they sure had faith in him.

With a little more convincing to Togami, this time he wasn’t alone to help him with his own cause. That was how Naegi got the whole survivors of Class 78 to join the search party on the most dangerous people in the world. 

It wasn’t him to really decline their choices because it was obvious the need to stay together was due to Naegi’s no self-preservation. Togami had blatantly mentioned that to him. 

And how right the heir was. 

After he and his friends found out where one of the Remnants was located by Kirigiri and Togami’s effort of interrogating a despaired person they caught nearby. The said person had suddenly come in at the time to apologize profusely for his actions and wished to pay them back to atone. While Naegi wanted to say reassuring things to ease the man who had somehow managed to get rid of the despair himself (Was his speech back at Hope's Peak really that strongly delivered?), the two most authoritative people in their group were already on the chase of the answers they were desperately seeking. 

So, after knowing that there had been a witness that proved an Ultimate Despair’s location, they were prepared. By the abandoned building that’s been surely taken damage by some bombings, that is where they stopped for a small lookout in the case of getting caught by the Future Foundation or another despaired citizens. Few of his friends wondered as to why would a Remnant live here in a place where there are barely any inhabitants or any wandering despaired people to be able to protect them a little from the Future Foundation. After all, they must’ve had known that the organization was growing drastically ever since Naegi’s speech back at the killing game months ago. Their frequent wars against them were proof they wanted to destroy them more than ever. 

But right now, they had gotten themselves into a situation, and that was the predictable fact Naegi got himself in trouble by trapping himself inside the building where the Remnant would be. How? Simple, by some bad luck and carelessness. Naegi had dragged himself inside the building first, all the while the rest have been discussing how to approach the supposed Ultimate Despair. He, however, has outright chosen his own way of convincing. 

Thus, the bad luck continues. 

He called out over the phone that he would find a way out after he searched the whole place. They were reluctant to leave him there but nonetheless trusted his judgment that he would be fine, considering they all really have to keep searching for any Ultimate Despairs before their time outside the Future Foundation’s vicinity runs out.

Now, Makoto Naegi stood at the room that’s been rotten in crushed rocks and cracked blocks of cement to an extent it looked like it was about on a brink of collapse. Windows were shattered and tainted with such grime and soot of the flames that what he had assumed was here, but gone for a while. This room couldn’t be identified clearly, considering there’s _immense_ damage to it, and the obvious part was that it has a large hole that Naegi was able to see the mixture of evil scarlet from the residue of the Despair and the golden sunset that will come to a close, as well as the other buildings he could gaze from atop.

Well, he was on the second to the highest level of some company building. The view outside would’ve been nice to see if it weren’t for the other constructions he could see from afar are practically eradicated, and the lingering danger that’s always crawling behind at him and might strike him at any time.

Not that Naegi didn’t need to have his sixth sense to tickle him on the neck, because all he could manage to stare at right now was someone that was, more or so, menacingly standing from this very room he stumbled upon. It was a man in a black suit, with one long charcoal hair that he couldn’t fathom as to how the man doesn’t get bothered by the tips of it floating a bit like a Medusa’s. His hands were neatly tucked behind him, seeing that he’s looking at his back and his front was facing the hole that was once a wall and a window. But that didn’t all mind Naegi. 

For what he was looking at, was that the man tilted his head slightly to glance at him, and his _eyes_ … 

… were undoubtedly pure hued _red_. 

No swirls, that's a good sign, right? 

Naegi didn’t know how long he had himself frozen under his feet, staring stupidly at the Ultimate Despair who turned away when he just wasn’t doing any action to move forward. His breath was shallow from walking up the stairs for so long, yet it didn’t even register in his hearing. All that restless searches may have finally come to an end, and so the tiredness that settled on his body disappeared when he recognized the man and his red eyes: A Remnant. 

A tinge of doubt and fear bubbled inside his mind as its instinct is to go as far away as he could because he feels- nay, knows- this man is _dangerous._

But he could not, because he has a duty to deliver. To all the Remnants of Despair who had succumbed to Enoshima’s deceit, he will save all of them.

He was willing to break the rules even if it meant saving them.

“Hi!” Naegi greeted with the cheeriest tone he could muster, his nervousness concealed greatly (though, he doubts Kamukura would just find it easily.) just to ease the dull and antsy atmosphere surrounding the man. From the looks of it, he seemed just close to his age, proving the Remnants are all former students of Hope’s Peak and not just any despaired adult. The long ebony hair gave it out that this was none other than Kamukura Izuru, the founder of Hope Peak’s Academy. From Kirkigiri’s discovery of his file, he was stated to be the title of “Ultimate Hope” invented by the school’s greatest scientists. A human experimentation for a test subject, particularly a Reserve Course student to gain every talent for the sake of hope and future. The original name was scratched out, as if erased from existence. He wondered if this Kamukura would remember his past life before, well, Kamukura.

The man’s response was nothing, but it was clear to him that the thick silence messaged to him that he doesn’t care for any greetings or talking at all. 

He should know by now that Naegi doesn’t give up that easily.

“My name’s Naegi Makoto, part of the 14th division of the Future Foundation,” He insisted to continue, stepping tentatively into the room. What abruptly stopped him was the floor might be breaking out of his weight, seeing the large cracks it’s been endured, but still, he didn’t want to back out of this one-sided conversation for safety.

Naegi took another step near, and glancing at the man’s posture’s still calm and unbothered. Then, he beholds his eyes at the ground... were the cracks growing?

“I wanted to talk to you, um- Kamukura-san. If you could please step out of this room, first,” His statement was far from command, but a pathetic plead he always has. It’s been stuck with him for years, and the only thing he would be able to naturally force the hard-edged voice as if they were in danger. 

The Ultimate _Ultimate_ did not reply, and Naegi just waited, his patience is far from being thin. In fact, he had all the time in the world if all goes into plan. 

To his small delight, it rewarded him with a small question of, “Just how will you be able to restore them, exactly?” He spoke through a monotone yet soothing pitch of a man, almost robotic, asserting dominance with the evident high intelligence of his tone. 

“I’m still in the middle of figuring it out, but I’m certain I’ll find a way,” Naegi rose with a loud and confident conviction, showing no apprehension. He didn’t question how to 

“... How boring. You have yet to seek what Despair is, Naegi Makoto.”

… What?

“Okay,” He halted for a little while, eyes down the ground, mulling. He can tell from the posture and the voice, this man is highly commended for being perfectly intelligent. Alluring him with simple words won’t really change anything unless he’s as smart as he is. So, Naegi asked about it just to play along, “How would you describe despair?” 

“It is an inevitable disease that’s bound to take control at any given time. Humanity is passed beyond the redemption of morality. They may have been guilty before, but that all the more dissipated as the revelation of the true human race started. Their own selfish freedom had begun craving it. They embraced it, and hope will only delay its progress.”

For a while, Naegi didn’t quite process the things that tumbled out of the man’s mouth, practically dumbfounded. Sooner, he started to reel it in. Kamukura was talking about the despair and the Tragedy. How they will not be able to restore what was once been. How foolish he is to believe in hope.

And the deniable fact that he doesn’t believe in _change_ at all. Naegi can cut through that if he can just keep trying. 

He will be able to help them- _him_ change. 

With a confident breath, he spoke out, “That’s not true. Even though Enoshima had made them fall into despair, some of them are reaching out. They’re getting better. This apocalypse- it’s been calming down ever since-“ 

“And that is the _idea_ of what you are attempting to resurrect.” Kamukura swiveled his whole body swiftly, the eyes were now piercing at the soft hazel ones. “You may have proposed this leniency, but none of your efforts will be enough for them or for the world. Mankind has reached its peak, and there will be nothing to go back.” 

The said boy furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?” 

He knows what it means.

Kamukura thinks Naegi won’t be able to restore the past. But that’s the problem, isn’t it? How would he be able to move forward if all his thoughts were plagued by the wants of going back into the past? That’s what he had been doing after all. 

But he couldn’t just admit it after all these months. After the Killing Game. After everything he sought to do. 

It was a childish wish, going back to what was once been. 

The conversation went to a pregnant silence, with the older bore his steel gaze upon him that internally gave Naegi the chills of the coldness he felt from that. That wasn't all that bothered him, but it was that assumption at the very back of his mind that Kamukura was observing him. Taking in his every twitch and movement just to find... _something._

Until finally, the Ultimate Despair laid his sight back at the view once again. “You will not ever understand, considering with your mind siding only on one. _That_ is boring. You may have wished normality, but there never will be.” 

“I-I know that,” Naegi countered, mustering up what could be the only contradiction he has left. The one that has always been the truth. Despite all the motivations of the past, he stuck to one thing that lingered ever since his classmates’ deaths. “I’ve learned that the world is ruined and I’ve seen it change. But what I truly wanted to achieve here is a second chance.” He looked at the view as well, bringing the memories of his first time exploring the outside world with no survival skills but friends who had helped him along the way. That is what he’ll always be following. 

He realizes. 

“I didn’t mean that everything would go back the way it is. I’m just hoping for a better future for all of us. Despair and hope were already past that. Right now, I’ve been taking things slow with the people who have been affected. I can still see that they still have humanity. They can still be saved.” 

Naegi reeled back at Kamukura, firmly standing from the state of fear of falling “Kamukura-san, I’ve wondered for long enough hope isn’t just the only answer to everything. I’m not looking for a side. I’m looking at what happens now and then. That is the reason why I wanted to help you all.” 

He didn’t know what changed between them, but it was really quick before Naegi could even realize. The face he made, was a quick glint of narrowed eyes. Confusion struck that was hidden amongst the passive stare. The eyes were now at him yet again, and they were madly shining like every Ultimate Despair he had seen from the footages. It wasn’t truly their color. Those blood-stricken hues were covering it. Deteriorating the memories once were people hoping to seek their purpose in life. Those were slowly vanishing into empty husks of individuality. 

Naegi saw through it, though. Enoshima may have a complete and full despondence with her own scarlet eyes and blinding swirls of sickening delight. The Remnants of Despair didn’t have her influence entirely. He saw Kamukura still have something to hope on, maybe despite not knowing he has all along. They still have something to cling on. To keep moving. It wasn’t over yet. 

“And how, pray tell, would you be able to save them all?” 

“I’ll find a way, I promised that to everyone. I’ll always do.” 

And that was all needed to be said, as Kamukura turned his heels and walked past Naegi, who just doesn’t know what to do afterward. He knows restraining the man wouldn’t even work, nor convincing him to go with him in hiding away from the Future Foundation. All he could do is to believe that the Ultimate Despair would stay by his side to keep himself concealed from the Future Foundation. But before he could leave, it left him uprooted when heard Kamukura speak again, “In the end, everything you will perpetuate will destine to cease. It will be boring. Hope and Despair are of no matter to me.” 

Then he stopped in his tracks, his back facing the younger boy. 

“Even so...” 

His head veered at the side, where Naegi stared back. They both have steel determination, he can tell. From the looks of it, and from what Naegi’s mind had been whispering to him, his laid-back words he spouted sounded more in deniability than the veracity. Naegi wants to believe what he was saying weren’t the complete truth, but were forced to be. 

“I am awaiting to see what would come next.” 

Those words stuck to him like a broken record. 

It... was a start, wasn’t it? 

Before he could comprehend what was happening, it had all clicked into place for the reason of Kamukura’s exit just after he had discovered his location. And so, the floors beneath him began to quake, until it was nothing more but boulders falling alongside him. 

The building was collapsing to bits. 

And Naegi was joining with them. 

It was all happening so fast yet so slow. It was like time had stopped temporarily when he saw Kamukura glance back at him by the unaffected doorway, eyeing him with vigilance. Nonetheless, he hadn’t done anything to prevent his fall. And that’s how time felt fast as he was bound to let his face meet the heap of boulders. 

That until, it didn’t happen. 

He wasn’t dying for another day when his luck only activates to keep him alive. 

But it wasn’t a great landing either. 

Naegi had his sight spot on a small rusty steel rod sticking outside the cement, perfectly convenient for him to grab hold on. Outstretching his arm for the rod, he managed to avoid the falling cables and rocks from his head and hand. He got to grip on the target and a sudden crack resonated through his mind, then a shudder of pain resulted in the process, letting out a short yet loud scream. Lack of exercise and bone nutrition may have been at fault, but that didn’t matter anymore when his life is still in danger. 

His vice-like grip still held upon the rod, dangling over several feet of a collapsing building, with slabs raining down on him like there was some kind of invincible shield surrounding him. Luck, maybe.

That luck soon ran out, his hand was unable to keep his body weight in place of the rod, then slipped his weak palm out of it. 

He was falling again, mind going overdrive. He panicked on what to do, blearily focusing on the ground that’s bound to make a hard impact to even create a cartoonish mold when he crashes on it- 

A whoosh entirely different from the sound of the wind whipped near him and something immediately latched around his waist to fly somewhere else that any natural gravity couldn’t comprehend. A cackle filled into his ears besides the clumps of rocks falling below them, recognizing instantly that it was his friend, Fukawa. Well, Genocider Syo for that matter. 

Syo miraculously maneuvered the air for both of them to land down by a complete unbothered sunbrella fabric shade to bounce them off the near-deathly impact. Then before he knew it, the arm wrapped on his body has been released and his face implanted harshly to the rough texture of the ground whilst she expertly skids against the friction of the floor afterwards. 

Naegi groaned at the boggling headache resurfacing from the hit of the head, mildly noticing Syo’s laughter at him. “How does the ground feel, huh? Got yourself composed now? Cuz that was pretty stupid move back there, Big Mac.” 

“I had no choice but to keep moving with the mission, y’know,” He half-grunted and half-whined. The extreme ache on his shoulder is killing him. Part of his mind wanted to dislocate it just for the hell of it, but he won't tell that to Syo. He still needs another arm for another day. He has a promise to keep.

Syo snorted, “Yeah, right. Always signing up for a death wish.” 

Then, he got yanked by the collar and had himself pulled closer by the serial killer with her arm locked around him and her smile grinning like a Cheshire cat, her long tongue still sticking out. 

“But ya know… you could just ask me to give you a permanent one,” She terrifyingly purred, his dilated gaze frowned upon an intricate silver scissor being twirled on her index and middle finger. 

Naegi tried his best to swallow a lump, still scared by her genocidal antics. “Uh- Please don’t. I’m pretty fine. Let’s go find our friends.” He quickly scuttled from the girl’s grasp, and took his eyes for a little watch amongst the flames. 

The building collapsed entirely. Crushed boulders of cement and metal foundations weren’t much new to him now that he sees that on a daily basis. Debris and pits of smoke had permeated the whole area, unable for Naegi to breathe much further. The air wasn’t really worse than the whole world though. In fact, it’s just as bad, but this one is just thicker to really be able to get a good inhalation. 

That was when he and his classmate scurried away from the scene, both clearly having the thought-process of the possible danger of being noticed by more despaired citizens on the chaos. 

Before he had completely gone away from the building’s sight, he shifted his gaze one more time at it. To search for someone who he was with. 

Apparently, he was gone. 

Naegi hoped his title of being the Ultimate Ultimate is true and that he escaped the building right after their conversation. 

And he really does hope he would believe in him too. 

* * *

From the ruins of another abandoned building, Kamukura watched from the shattered windows the underclassmen student and the serial killer walk past the mess like Remnants had wanted for Naegi to be trapped in. It was unfortunate they’re uneducated with the unpredictability of his luck. 

But it doesn’t matter now. His hand idly retraced back into the pocket, feeling the solid plastic of _her_ hairpin still intact and unbroken. 

The minute the survivors of Class 78 met each other and went out of sight, he stopped gazing down the view. His footsteps were clacking against the concrete, echoing through an empty room. The screen flickered as soon as he arrived at the laptop, the message he sent has been replied back with a short agreement of “My pleasure, former Ultimate Hope. After all, everything I will do is for Hope.” 

Kamukura closes his eyes and took a silent breath. Everything is going to go into place. 

He has little role to play here, but at least he could give the Ultimate Hope a little nudge in the right direction. 

If what Naegi saying is truly what he believes to be, then… 

. . . 

… He might as well try. 

**Author's Note:**

> I could make an alternate canon divergence on continuing their interactions, but this is all I could muster up my energy for today.


End file.
